


A Feeling of Warmth

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: Chulu soulmate AUs [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Another Chulu soulmate AU. This time it's a variation where soulmates share temperature. (Idea from r-evolve-art.tumblr.com.)





	A Feeling of Warmth

Hikaru Sulu hated his soulmate. Oh, he was sure that once they finally met they would be perfect for each other, but for now, he hated them. They must live at the north pole or on Rura Penthe or something, he was always freezing. There had to be a more reasonable clue to your soulmate's identity than sharing temperature. Temperature sharing was pointless, how were you supposed to find your soulmate that way?

"When you meet them, you'll recognize them." His mother had told him when he asked. But that wasn't much help. Not when his soulmate was clearly in a different climate. It would be better, he thought, if he only felt that it was cold where his soulmate was. Feeling the warm air of San Francisco on his face while being in a constant state of freezing was torture.

 

It was a shock a few months later, when his personal temperature matched the outside temperature. For the first time in his life, Hikaru felt warm, really, truly warm.

"You vould not beliewe ze entertainment people got out of my having a soulmate from a varm climate."

Hikaru listened as the cutest accent he had ever heard talked about their soulmate.

"Ewen zough I come from one of ze varmer parts of Russia, it gets wery cold in ze vinter. Since I vas alvays varm, zey liked to make me go outside in ze snow. But now zat I am here, ze temperature matches."

 Hikaru's pulse sped up as he rounded the corner and came face to face with the source of the accent. And in that moment, Hikaru understood what his mother had meant. This was it.

"Hello. I am Pavel Chekov."

"Hikaru Sulu. I'm your soulmate."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I'm satisfied with this but I'm done trying to work on it. Rura Penthe is supposed to be an ice planet. 
> 
> I need you all to know that my note to myself about this story is: Sulu goes around in a permanent state of freezing, while Chekov could stand naked in a snow bank and still feel a balmy 68 degrees.


End file.
